She'll Be Right Here In These Arms
by AmericanNidiot
Summary: Ville Valo just wanted to relax, but Bam Magera had other plans for the Finnish singer. A romance between the most unlikely of people; one who's time is limited. Do Death Do We Part. But can we really forget? Prelude to 'Under The Rose'. Ville ValoXOC


Okay, just before you start reading I'd like to say that when I was typing up the end I was crying really hard. It just brought back horrible memories from last year, which I regrat that I couldn't attened. But I had something very important to me read at the ceramony by my uncle. Even though I wasn't there physically I was their spiritually. Yukiko has Lymphoma, and died December 24th, seven years longer than the doctors told her she would live.

Songs to listen to during the story:

**HIM - She'll Be Right Here in These Arms (Beginning)**

**HIM - Scared to Death (Wedding and birth)**

**HIM - Gone with the Sin (Funural)**

**They are a MUST listen to to understand the feelings and emotions going on during these points of their lives as the story progresses. So please, please, go to aimini . com and type in the song and listen while reading.**

_**Total Pages: 23 in 14pt. font.**_

_**Days to write: 3 full days.**_

* * *

><p><strong>She'll Be Right Here in These Arms<strong>

"_She is smiling like heaven's down on Earth  
>And sun is shining so bright on her<br>And all her wishes have finally come true  
>And her heart is weeping<br>This happiness is killing her.  
>It's true,<br>She's in love"_

Bam elbowed me in the side as we both sat at a bar somewhere in the states. I turned and looked at him; resting my chin on the upturn palm of my hand as I grinned at him. The prankster rolled his eyes before pointing over at a woman sitting alone at the bar. She had long silky black hair that fell straight down her back, a slim built, and dark chocolate eyes with a hint of amber in them.

"I bet you two-hundred bucks that you can't score a dance with her." Bam quickly pulled at four fifties and slammed them down on the table. I sighed before doing the same. I'll do whatever it takes to get him to leave me alone for the night, instead of being morons like we normally are.

I pushed my seat back as I stood before moving over towards the bar. There was only one open seat and it was by the olive skinned woman. I took it and ordered a shot before allowing my eyes to roam around.

"_She'll be right here in my arms,  
>So in love,<br>She'll be right here in these arms  
>She can't let go."<em>

I cradled my sweating drink in my hands while looking down in the amber liquid. How could I be so daft as to come to some grimy bar? Sometimes I don't think my heads on right. Looking up I noticed that someone took the empty seat next to me.

He was a handsome pale man. The man had a strong squared jaw, a thin upper lip that formed a simple little vee, a fuller bottom lip that could be mistaken for being a pout, his skin looked so smooth and well kept, thick dark chocolate curls barely dusted the man's broad shoulders that were hidden under a thick black turtle neck sweater, and nestled on top of his head was a black knitted cap that helped to hold his curls at bay that toped his outfit off.

The man's nose was normal (for the lack of a better descriptive word), his lashes full and thick, I just couldn't find a single flaw on this man. A drink was sat down in front of the man. He tipped his head in thanks before throwing his head back and downing the drink in one shot. His Adams apple bounced only once before he placed the empty glass back down. I looked back down at my glass and sighed, bringing the warming glass to my lips and taking a small sip.

I'll have to remember next time to never get rum again. It wasn't agreeing with my Asian pallet. Sighing again I threw my head back and down the rest of the horrid drink in one go before placing the glass back down. I took a look at the wall of alcohol (now that rhymed). It seemed that the owners had a selection of rice wine. I held out my arm and waited for the bartender to come over.

"What can I get you, Miss?"

"I'll take a bottle of your best rice wine." The man's lips formed a thin line before nodding once. I rested my cheek on my upturn palm as I waited silently. The handsome pale man next to me shifted in his seat slightly, as if unsure of what to do. The bartender came back with a white glass bottle and a matching white glass saucer. He sat both in front of me a poured my first cup. Paying the man I grabbed the white saucer, with a swish of the clear liquid I drank my native alcoholic drink.

"_She'll be right here in my arms,  
>So in love,<br>She'll be right here in these arms  
>She can't let go."<em>

I couldn't help but shift in my seat as the woman next to me drank her shot of that clear liquid. In all my life I never had seen such beauty. Up close, as I was now, I could see she was of Asian descent. Under the corner of her right eye she had a small little beauty mark that was two shades darker than her own olive skin; she had a fuller upper lip that gave her a cute slightly upset look, a slender nose, thick dark eyelashes that fanned across the high cheekbones of her heart shaped face every time she closed her eyes.

I ran the tip of my tongue over my lips as I called for another shot. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Bam wave at me. I sighed before giving him the bird. The young woman took out a pair of earbuds and placed them in. A song I never heard of started playing. The woman took the white glass bottle and hopped off her stool before moving to the dance floor. I just sat there and watched her.

**"Mind that longs for peace  
>Endless war, it's our mind<br>What is peace? Sorrow... pain... anger…  
>The world where those all do not live<strong>

**Peace doesn't exist if there is no dark**  
><strong>Everyone understand<strong>  
><strong>How should we advance?<strong>

**People live android-like on here**  
><strong>Why can you feel happiness?<strong>  
><strong>Why can you laugh and try?<strong>  
><strong>This world is made in light and dark<strong>

**Angry, feels sorry and painful**  
><strong>Still, the world that can be laugh<strong>  
><strong>It is tomorrow for which we hope<strong>

**We can stay this stardust endless space**  
><strong>It is our universe<strong>  
><strong>We can feel stardust endless space<strong>  
><strong>Sightless, where is a peace?<strong>  
><strong>Endless, what is a peace?<strong>

**We can stay this stardust endless space**  
><strong>Dive into the freedom<strong>  
><strong>We can feel stardust endless space<strong>  
><strong>Lasting, where is our space?<strong>  
><strong>Trusting, what is our space?<strong>

**Wave**  
><strong>Why do you live in this world?<strong>  
><strong>What do you live in this world?<strong>  
><strong>Where do you live in this world?<strong>  
><strong>Say, feel, lights out<strong>  
><strong>How do you live in this world?<strong>  
><strong>Wave<strong>

**Life, peace, space, live**  
><strong>And universe, feel, fly<strong>  
><strong>No, we can stay here<strong>

**We can stay this stardust endless space**  
><strong>It is our universe<strong>  
><strong>We can feel stardust endless space<strong>  
><strong>Sightless, where is a peace?<strong>  
><strong>Endless, what is a peace?<strong>

**We can stay this stardust endless space**  
><strong>Dive into the freedom<strong>  
><strong>We can feel stardust endless space<strong>  
><strong>Lasting, where is our space?<strong>  
><strong>Trusting, what is our space?"<strong>

The group parted as she danced by herself. The song slipping from her lips while she sang along, while she drank from the white glass bottle in-between the verses. At one point she turned and our eyes locked. I just grinned at her before she spun back around. My grin faded as some guy came up to her and tried dancing together with her. The other man was easily denied as she continued to dance solo.

The song came to a steady end and she took out the earbuds and placed them away. I took this as my chance and slid off my stool as I moved towards her. Taking a chance I looked over at the table to see that Bam was long gone. Where the bloody hell could that idiotic American be?

"_So hard she's trying  
>But her heart won't turn to stone... oh no.<br>And she keeps on crying  
>'Cause I won't leave her alone,<br>She'll never be alone..."_

I smiled while placing the, now empty, bottle on a table before going back to the dance floor. A new song started to play. For some odd reason I could feel my face flush, and I knew it couldn't be from the alcohol (I was no light weight). It sounded romantic, but had a slight edge to it.

The song sent shivers of excitement down my spine.

"_She'll be right here in my arms,  
>So in love,<br>She'll be right here in these arms  
>She can't let go."<em>

My heart went still as I listened to the song. I knew it anywhere. Looking over at the sound system I could see a smiling Bam waving at me. One of these days I'm going to strangle that bloody idiot.

"_She'll be right here in my arms,  
>So in love,<br>She'll be right here in these arms  
>She can't let go."<em>

My heart raced as I stood on the dance floor without moving. I could see the handsome pale man standing a few feet away from me. He was glaring over at someone. I followed his line of sight to a smiling man whom looked like a child that got caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

"Um… care to dance?" a deep, heavy accented, voice asked. It was the handsome man. He was giving me a bashful smile, showing off the small gap in-between his front teeth. That tiny flaw just made him seem all that more handsome. It gave him a slight boyish like charm.

I bit my bottom lip in thought as I looked around. What could be as bad as one single dance with a complete stranger? "Sure." My mouth didn't wait for my brain to come up with an answer. The man let out the breath he was holding as I slowly wrapped both of my arms around his neck. My body relaxed as he placed one of his hands on the small of my back while the other rested on my waist. Why was my body betraying me when my brain clearly told me to run away? I felt myself becoming lost in his beautiful blue-green orbs that had a touch of honey brown around the pupil.

Thoughts of my soon-to-be death left my mind as we continued to stare at each other.

The songs vocals started.

"**She is smiling like heaven's down on Earth  
>And sun is shining so bright on her<br>And all her wishes have finally come true  
>And her heart is weeping<br>This happiness is killing her.  
>It's true,<br>She's in love"**

The man sang along softly. He had such a wonderful voice. As I listened to the singer and the man before me I could pick up the similarities in both of their voices. Was I dancing with the singer of this heavenly song?

"**She'll be right here in my arms,  
>So in love,<br>She'll be right here in these arms  
>She can't let go."<strong>

I don't know what came over me, but I slowly swayed back and forth with this beautiful creature before me. Her slender fingers kept running through my curls as my breath tickled her ear. I didn't have the foggiest idea what made me decide to sing along with my very own song. Or why I even took Bam up on his silly little offer. Maybe I finally have gone mental.

Her eyes softly fluttered closed as she leaned against me. Silently did I groan. Damn, I don't even want to think how long it has been since I was with a woman last. The Asian woman rested her head against my chest as we swayed to the song.

"**She'll be right here in my arms,  
>So in love,<br>She'll be right here in these arms  
>She can't let go."<strong>

His heart was racing, I noted. And his body was so warm. I just leaned into him as his voice continued to chill me straight down to my bone marrow. Shifting slightly I brought my right arm down and placed my hand over his thumping heart. Gnawing at my lower lip I took a peak up at the pale man that I was dancing with. His face was peaceful as he sang. My face was flushed big time.

"**So hard she's trying  
>But her heart won't turn to stone... oh no.<br>And she keeps on crying  
>'Cause I won't leave her alone,<br>She'll never be alone..."**

An unimaginable feeling washed over me as I continued to sing in this woman's ear. For the first time in my life I felt whole. I felt alive. I felt… _complete_. I took the chance to grab her hand that was over my heart, and gently did I dip her back. Her dark chocolate eyes widened as I smiled down at her before slowly bringing her back up. Her sweet smelling breath evanesced across my jaw.

"**She'll be right here in my arms,  
>So in love,<br>She'll be right here in these arms  
>She can't let go."<strong>

A shiver ran down my spine as we stood chest to chest. Our lips barely inches apart. Oh how my brain was screaming at me to run away, but my body remains glued to this beautiful man.

"**She'll be right here in my arms,  
>So in love,<br>She'll be right here in these arms  
>She can't let go."<strong>

Her arm that was around my neck tightened as I leaned down. Our lips were just a breath away. "May I have my dance partner's name?" I tried not to close my eyes and moan in delight at the soft sound of her delicate voice.

"Ville Valo…" I murmured lowly.

"Yukiko Hiroshi…" my lips finally met her just as the song came to an end. Her lips tasted so sweet, just like honey. I tightly wrapped my arm around her waist while my free hand got lost in her dark tresses. If only I knew just how far I would have fallen, and for this complete stranger no less.

_Time Skip; One Year Later_

I groaned as I pulled my head out from under the pillow. "What the bloody hell…?" my hair was matted against my head as I sat up and scratched my bare chest. The guest bedroom's door was kicked in.

"GET THE FUCK UP VILLE!" screamed Bam as his body slammed me back onto the mattress.

"Goddamn it all, Bam! What the fuck is wrong with you?" I shouted at the American skater. "Get your skinny arse off me!" I shoved him right off the bed as I got up. Bam lay on the floor, laughing his ass off. Standing up I looked around the room for my leather trousers. Finding them I slid them over my boxers. The idiot continued to laugh. Sighing I pulled out a pack of cigarette and lit one. "Really, Bam-Bam? Really?" I blew a stream of smoke out.

"Yea, really Ville. Anyways you better not keep a girl waiting!" the owner of Castle Bam jumped to his feet and ran out of the room. I buttoned and zipped up my trousers before leaving the room.

"What are you talking about, Bam?" running my fingers through my hair I walked into the living room. Standing there in a pair of purple skinnies, a black knitted beanie, and a form fitting black turtle neck sweater was the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on. She had her hands clasped behind her back as she proudly shown everyone the silver Heartagram pendent that she wore around her thin neck. Around her middle and thumb on both her hands was a pair of silver bands. The ones on her left hand had her mother's name engraved on the middle while her father's name was engraved on the thumb.

The young Asian woman turned around and smiled softly at me. "Hello, Ville." Was all she had to say before I scooped her up in my arms and spun us both around. She giggled as I sat her back down. The small woman stood on the tips of her toes as she softly kissed me on the lips.

"Yukiko, it's been so long…" I murmured so only she could hear. I've known for some time that something wasn't right. Yukiko's been trying to distance herself away from me these past few months. And she's been losing weight really quick, that it couldn't be counted as healthy. I was really worried about her health. I pulled back and looked at her. She was thin and her olive skin was lighter than it was a few months ago, and she had deep dark rings around her eyes, as if she hasn't been sleeping. "We're going out tonight, okay love?" her dark eyes widen as I kissed her cheek.

"Don't worry; I'll hook ya guys up." Bam gave us a goofy smile, elbowed me once in the side, before rushing off some place.

Gently grabbing Yukiko's right hand I led her to the room I was staying in. She sat on my lap once I took a seat. "Love, what's wrong?" I asked, kissing her softly once more on the cheek. "You're almost as pale as I am and nearly as thin, too. That's not healthy." I cradled her small form in my arms as she played with my fingers.

Slow and steady did tears start to fall from her eyes. "I'm so sorry… I don't deserve your kindness…" tears clung to her lashes.

"Sh, sh… Just tell me what's on your mind…" my arms tightened around her waist.

"I don't deserve you, Ville. I don't deserve your love or anything else that you've given me…" I started petting her head as a means to calm her down some. Yukiko looked at me with tear filled eyes. "I've been lying to you and to myself this past year." I felt my heart go still. "Ville, I'm dying." It felt as if my heart was ripped right out of my chest and shattered into tiny little pieces. "I have a rare type of cancer that only attacks children. And I don't know how much time I have left. The doctors have told me a few months ago that my chemo had stopped working and there's nothing left for them to do." She hid her face in her hands as she cried. "They've given me another year, tops, to live."

I just held her even tighter. "Hush, there must be someway…" I crooned while rocking her gently. "If you only have a year, shouldn't you make these days count?" I asked while tipping her chin up. I wiped away some stray tears. "I love you, with my whole being. My body, mind, and soul all belong to you. Never forget that." Gently I rested my forehead against hers. "We are going out tonight; just you and I, and we're going to have a nice romantic candle lit dinner and a little stroll under the moon and stars. Just me and you, Love." She sniffled softly. "Better?" Yukiko nodded as I kissed the tip of her nose. "Good then, one of the girls will be coming in to help get you ready. I'll meet you in the living room soon." I grabbed one of my bags, leaned over and kissed her, and left the room; going straight to Bam's.

I knocked three times on the wooden door. "Yeah?" Entering I threw my bag down and looked over at my friend. "Hey man, why are you in my room?" asked an overly curious Bam. I plopped down on his bed and rested my elbows on my knees, placing my head in my hands. "What's wrong Ville? Did you and Yukiko have a fight or something?" Bam took a seat right next to me as he asked the question. He must've noticed my mood change.

"No." I croaked out, feeling my own tears slide down my wrists. "I just found out the reason why she's been distancing herself away from me, Bam…" even more tears slid down my pale wrists, burning my skin like acid. "Yuki, she has cancer. She just told me that she's been slowly dying and that the doctors only give her a year to live, at the most."

"No way. Not Yukiko. She's too tough for that." I didn't know if he was trying to convince me or himself that that was the truth. "It's impossible for someone like her to die 'cause of cancer." Now I knew he was more than likely talking to himself. Ever since she first kneed him in the jewels (because of Bam thinking she didn't know, or understand, a single word of English) he has treated her like a little sister (even though she's older than him).

"She's the girl of my dreams Bam. Tonight just has to be perfect." I told him as I wiped away my own tears. "It just has to be perfect. I've been putting it off for too damn long. Tonight I'm going to ask her to marry me."

"I understand, man. I'll do everything in my power to make sure you guys have the best night in both of your lives."

"Thank you."

"It's no big deal; it's the least I can do for my two best friends."

_Time Skip; Half an Hour_

I stood there in the dress that April chose for me, waiting for Ville to come out of Bam's bedroom. I kept tugging on my skirt as I waited quietly for him. My heart was pounding.

_Time Skip; Five Minutes_

I tried to calmly walk out, like I planed, but that all backfired once Bam thought he needed to tackle me into the ground. Small shocks of pain danced up and down my spine. "Bam, I love you and all, but get the fuck off me." I hoped to God no one gave him whisky. That's the very last thing that we need right now.

I just laid there on my side as I blinked away the spot that danced in front of my eyes. Dusting myself off I stood back up. "Here, you're gonna want to ride in style." Bam threw me his keys to his Lambo. "Go and have fun!"

Both Yukiko and I were shoved out of the doors to Castle Bam. I was really close to swinging at the younger man. But I let it pass as I looked over at Yukiko. She was blushing lightly as she played with the silk black shawl that was wrapped around her slender shoulders. It covered the tight corset top of her dark purple dress, once it got to her hips did the silk dark purple skirt hung loosely and moved with her every sway. The silver Heartagram pendent still hung around her thin neck as she still wore her silver bands around her middle and thumb. Looking down I noticed that she was wearing two inch black strappy heels to compliment her outfit.

I walked around the Lambo and opened her door. She gave me a shy smile as she slid in. Once fully in I closed the door with a flick of my wrist before going to the driver's side and getting in. Starting up the car I backed up and drove down the private road.

_Another Time Skip_

I held out my hand, waiting for her to take it. Yukiko gently placed her smaller hand in my large one, allowing me to help her out of the car. I watched as she adjusted her shawl before following me into the building. The inside was dimly light by soft glowing candles and dimmed lights. The floor was a dark wood while the walls were painted a deep red.

"How may I help you?" asked the hostess.

"Reservations for Valo." She skimmed her clip-board before nodding.

"Follow me."

It didn't take us long before we were seated, the candles on the table being lit as we sat down. The hostess smiled softly and handed us both a menu before leaving. Yukiko opened her menu and ran her finger down one of the columns as she bit her lower lip.

"See anything you like, darling?" I asked, lacing my fingers.

"They have a leek soup." I raised an eyebrow before looking for it. I chuckled. Who knew Italians would like to eat things from Japan? "I'd like to try that, a Creamy Smoked Salmon Pasta, with a side of garlic bread. You can choose the dessert and drink."

"That sounds pretty good. Hm… how about a Dirty Martini?"

She giggled softly. "Are you serious, Ville? I cannot picture you drinking a Martini, red wine yes, but not a Martini." She joked. I felt her run her foot up along the back of my calf.

"Well, Miss Hiroshi, I was thinking of drinking something light." I told her simply while smiling. Yukiko now rested her foot in-between my legs. "Maybe a Winter Mojito?"

She bit her lip in thought. "I've never had a Mojito before… sure. Why not? I trust you."

"Okay then, so for dessert how does a Domino Chocolate Cake Soufflé with Calabro Impastata Ricotta sound?" I knew I had Yuki hooked. She just loved chocolate cake. She quickly nodded her head. Soon a waiter came over to take our orders. "We'll start off with a leek soup, and then we'll have a creamy smoked salmon pasta with a side of garlic bread, and to finish it off with a Domino chocolate cake soufflé with Calabro Impastata ricotta. And to wash it down we'll both have a Winter Mojito."

The waiter nodded and took both of our menus and went to the kitchens. I grabbed a hold of her small hands with my larger ones, lacing are fingers together. "This is so romantic Ville." Whispered the beautiful woman that sat directly across from me.

"Didn't think I had it in me, eh?"

"Not while you're hanging around with Bam."

I pulled one of my hands away and placed it over my heart; trying to look offended. "Now that hurt. No trust, dear?"

"None." She gave me a coy smile. I picked up her hand and kissed her knuckles. Yukiko giggled softly before pulling her hands back. "Calm down Ville. Our food is coming." I sighed and sat back in my seat, but I took note that she didn't remove her foot from between my legs. Our waiter sat down the soup and drinks.

"Please enjoy," he said with a small bow before leaving. I picked up my glass and held it out to her. Yukiko picked up her and did the same.

"A toast." I declared. We clinked our glasses together. "To us," I smiled as Yuki echoed those words.

_Time Skip (yet again)_

I had yet to remove my foot from its resting spot throughout dinner. Ville just chuckled as I ran my hands through my loosely curled hair. "So where are we going after we finished?" I asked, eating some of my soufflé.

"Didn't I say that we were going to go on a moon light stroll?" he was already done with his dessert. I would never be able to understand how he could eat so fast.

"What are you planning Mr. Valo?" I pointed my fork at him.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, love."

"Oh, but I think you do." I took the last bite of my soufflé and savored the rich taste. I just loved chocolate. Ville shook his head before calling for the check. He paid before getting up and holding his hand out to me. I couldn't help but smile as I took his offered hand. He pulled my up to me feet but continued to hold my hand.

It didn't take us long before we were strolling along a path, our only light source being the moon that shun brightly over head. It was just so breathtaking. I rested my head against Ville's shoulder as we took a seat on a bench. "This night has been just so perfect. I love you, Ville."

"Good." He said while standing. I looked at him quizzically. In turn he just smiled down at me before getting on one knee. My hands quickly covered my mouth as I gasped; tears were tickling slowly down my cheeks. Ville pulled a black box out of his blazer pocket and opened it. Resting inside was a white gold band with a dark amethyst gem in the shape of a blooming rose. "Will you, Yukiko Hiroshi, do me the honors of becoming my bride?"

Words couldn't begin to describe what I was feeling. I couldn't even trust myself to speak the worlds that I so wanted to say. My mind was telling me to say no, to save him from the heartache of my eventual death, while my heart was telling me to say yes. I swallowed thickly as I continued to cry. _Live without regrets_ was something my own mother told me before she died. _Live everyday like it's your last_ was something my father told me over and over before he died as well.

_Would you both be proud of me?_ I thought. "Yes…"

"What?" his beautiful blue-green eyes with that touch of honey brown widened.

"Yes! I'd love to marry you!" I shouted while throwing my arms around his neck. My lips were pressed hard against his. One of his arms found itself around my waist as he held me tightly to his lithe form. He stood up, taking me off my feet, and swung me around in his embrace. The kiss lasted a few seconds after he placed me back on my feet. My heart felt like it was about to explode right out of my chest as he placed the ring on my left ring finger. Ville brought my hand up to his lips and kissed my knuckles.

"You've just made me the happiest man in the whole world…" he whispered against my knuckles.

"And you made me the happiest woman in the whole world."

_Time Skip; Wedding Day_

My heart was pounding as I waited with Bam at my side. Only thing was for Yukiko to walk down the aisle, us to say our vows, the reception, and finally the honeymoon. I felt as if I was about to die the longer I waited for her. Bam elbowed me in the side. "Calm down man. Just think of how Yuki is feeling probably 'bout now." I nodded before calming down.

The music started and the doors parted. All the air in my lungs disappeared as I looked at her. She was just so beautiful. A strapless royal purple floor length wedding gown of silk hugged her body from chest to waist before falling loosely to the floor. Along the hem of the silk skirt was hand stitched black roses. Around her waist was a black leather belt with a silver Heartagram for the buckle. Her bouquet was made up of white roses.

Once she made her way to the podium did I take hold of her free hand with my own. She looked at me from the corner of her dark chocolate eye and smiled shyly. The ceremony started as the Father spoke. But I couldn't hear him.

Yukiko turned to me and smiled as her grip on my hand tightened. It was time for the exchanging of vows.

"I used to be afraid of falling in love, of giving my heart away. How could I trust a man to love me, to give to me all that I wanted to give to him? Ville, when I met you, I realized how much we could share together. You have renewed my life: Today I join that life with yours." Her voice was so soft as she spoke. I could see tears drip off her chin and land on the white petals of the roses as Yukiko smiled lovingly at me.

I gripped her hand slightly tighter while running my thumb over the back of her hand. It was now my turn to say my vows.

"Where there has been cold, you have brought warmth; where my life was dark, you have brought light. Yukiko, I pledge before this assembled company to be your husband from this day forward. Let us make of our two lives, one life, and let us always honor and respect each other." I could only return her loving smile with my own. The rings were brought out. I was to start us off. I picked up the silver band while holding her left hand gently in mine. We had both agreed to use the same vows for our ring exchange.

"I give myself to you in marriage and vow to be your husband all the days of our lives. I give you my hands and take your hands in mine as a symbol and pledge of our uniting in one flesh. I give you my love, the outpouring of my heart, as a symbol and pledge of our uniting in one spirit. I give you this ring from out of my worldly goods as a symbol and pledge of our uniting as one family." Slowly I placed the band on her left ring finger before bringing her hand up to my lips. I kissed her knuckles softly. "I promise…" I whispered against her skin before bringing her hand down.

Now it was Yukiko's turn. She picked up the silver band held it. "I give myself to you in marriage and vow to be your wife all the days of our lives. I give you my hands and take your hands in mine as a symbol and pledge of our uniting in one flesh. I give you my love, the outpouring of my heart, as a symbol and pledge of our uniting in one spirit. I give you this ring from out of my worldly goods as a symbol and pledge of our uniting as one family." I felt my heart sore as she said those words.

Now the Father cleared his throat for the final part of the ceremony.

"A single red rose always means _'I love you'_. Your gift to each other for your wedding today has been your wedding rings – which shall always be an outward demonstration of your vows of love and respect; and a public showing of your commitment to each other. Now for your first gift as husband and wife I want you now to give each other the rose you hold."

We were each handed a single red rose. Yukiko exchanged her rose first then I exchanged mine. We both smiled at each other.

"Ville Valo and Yukiko Hiroshi, I would ask that where ever you make your home in the future – whether it be a large and elegant home – or a small and graceful one – that you both pick one very special location in your home for roses; so that on each anniversary of this truly wonderful occasion of your marriage, you both may take a rose to that special spot in your home, both as a recommitment to your marriage - and a recommitment that THIS will be a marriage based upon love.

"And try to remember this: In every marriage there are times where it is difficult to find the right words. It might be difficult some time to say _'I am sorry' _or _'I forgive you'_; _'I need you' _or _'I am hurting'_. If this should happen, if you simply cannot find these words to express what you really feel, go to that spot that you both have selected and there leave a rose. That rose placed in that special location can say what matters most of all. The rose you place there will say the words: _'I still love you.' _The other should accept this rose for the words which cannot be found, and remember the love and hope that you both share today.

"Ville Valo and Yukiko Hiroshi, if there is anything you remember of this marriage ceremony, remember this, it was love that brought you here today, it is only love which can make it a glorious union, and it is by love which your marriage shall endure.

"With the power invested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

I lifted Yukiko's veil before cupping the side of her face. She just continued to grin as a single tear ran down her face. Using my thumb I whipped it away before kissing her full on the mouth. She used her arm and wrapped it around my neck while I kissed her even harder. She was dipped back as people started clapping and whistling, my other hand was at the small of her back to give her support. We both broke for air.

At the reception I sung _Scared to Death_. Yukiko danced by herself just like on the night we first met. A smile was permanently stuck on her lips as she blew kisses at me. She took out the chopsticks that held her hair in its high bun, allowing the dark tresses to fall to her hips in a shimmering waterfall before running her slender fingers through her silky hair. All the while I just watched her and only her as I continued to sing.

_Time Skip; Honeymoon Night_

I giggled softly as Ville carried me bridle style into our suite. He just smirked down at me before dumping me onto the soft bedding that was covered in rose petals. I picked one up to see that they were black on red silk sheets. Our only source of light for the whole room was the full moon that shun in and the many candles that littered the room.

"I think you out done yourself, Mr. Valo…" I whispered coyly while biting my lower lip. I got to my knees and grasped the collar of his black button-down, pulling his lips closer to mine, I slowly started working on the buttons before pushing it off his shoulders so it could fall to the floor. "Now stop wasting my time and make love to me…" I was pushed back as my neck was attacked with kisses and nips. Moaning loudly I tangled my fingers into his soft dark curls as I arched my spine.

Ville didn't waste his time as he got me out of my shirt and bra; leaving my chest exposed to his hungry eyes. He looked up at me and smiled devilishly. "All mine…" his voice was husky as he allowed his fingers to trail over the sides of my breasts before cupping them.

I moaned again as I hooked my leg around his narrow hip. "Yes… all yours…" his lips formed a tight seal around one of my nipples as he tweaked the other. I gasped softly as my eyes rolled into the back of my skull. I could already feel myself becoming wet. "Please… Ville…" I pleaded softly.

He just looked up at me as he stopped his suckling. "What is it that you want?" he teased, running his hand over my clothed warmth. I mewled loudly. "Do you want me to make sweet, passionate love to you?"

I gasped and nodded. Ville smiled at me before undoing my bottoms. I shivered as I waited for him to remove my panties. He took his time after removing my shoes before sliding the wet fabric away from my need. He dusted his lips over my left knee before slowly making his way to my core. Ville watched me as he spread my lips apart before licking up along my slit. I just gasp and withered against the sheets as he continued to eat me out. Occasionally he'd use his teeth and nip at the sensitive flesh.

After awhile Ville pulled back and licked his lips. I got to my knees and leaned forward; licking away any of my juices that he might've missed. Now we were both on our knees. I took this as my chance to pay him back as I pushed his down. Rose petals fell from my hair and flew down to land on his slender chest. I ghosted the tips of my fingers over the tattoos that speckled his lean torso. Ville groan as my fingertips brushed left nipple.

I pulled all my hair over my right shoulder as I leaned down; using only the tip of my tongue to trace the Heartagram tattoo he had around his nipple. Ville's arousal was poking me in the thigh. Ignoring it I continued my work on his chest. Making sure he understood how I felt while he was playing around with my breast.

Allowing my hands to wonder they glided down to his leather pants. I popped the button and unzipped them as I kissed my way down his chest, being careful of his tattoos while giving them each a kiss. Ville leaned his weight back on his elbows as he watched me continue down south. I blatantly ignored his growing need as I went to work tracing his pelvic tattoo with my tongue and lips. Ville groan again.

"Love, I wasn't this cruel to your wants…" he purred softly.

"Oh, I know. But you just had to have this tattoo placed in the most erotic of places." I told him while slipping my thumbs under the waist band of his pants and boxers. With a sharp tug did I release him from the confines of his clothing. Ville continued to watch me as my fingers wrapped around the base of his hard shaft. Bits of pre-cum was already leaking out from the tip of his cock. Kissing his pelvic tattoo once more I moved to the bigger prize.

Ville flopped back down, causing some of the petals to fly up and land either on him or the bed as I wrapped my lips around his tip before taking more in. He moaned as I pressed my tongue against the underside of his need. Shocks went down my spine and towards my own aching want. I just couldn't take it anymore as I pulled away. Ville opened his blue-green orbs to look at me crawling up his body. He smile while wrapping his arms around my waist; easily flipping the both of us over.

"Ready, darling?" he asked while positioning himself at my opening. I nodded only once as I felt him slowly penetrate me. My spine arched only slightly as I bucked against him. Ville took that as the sign to speed up. Oh how wonderful he felt pressing against my inner most part. My legs were locked around his hips as he kept pushing deeper into me. Our eyes locked as we kept moving against each other in the most oldest of dances. I raised myself up slightly and pressed my mouth against his in an open mouth kiss.

Ville tangled his fingers into my hair as he returned the kiss with his own burning passion. I clung to him as he continued moving in and out of my body at a fast past. Pulling his fingers from my hair did Ville reach down between our grinding bodies to pinch my sex pearl. I pulled back from the kiss. Throwing my head back I screamed his name at the top of my lungs as white spots formed in front of my eyes.

My orgasm echoed throughout my body as I tighten around his throbbing organ. Ville swore loudly as he shoved his hips sharply against my own as he filled me to the brim with his hot seeds. The black rose petals the covered our bed stuck to our sweat drenched skin as the candles that were once lit went out twenty minutes ago. Ville cradled me in his arms as we slipped under the covers, the moon basking us in her beautiful glow. I yawned softly before snuggling into his hard chest.

"I love you, Ville Valo…" I whispered softly, not wanting this moment to end.

"And I you, Yukiko Valo…" I could hear the smugness in his voice as I faded off to dream land.

_Time Skip; The Birth_

It's been two years since Yukiko and I have been married. And at this moment my wife was screaming loudly as she went into labor. I stood by her side, reminding her to breathe as she squeezed my hand tightly. I could hear it popping from her tight grip. Yukiko calmed down some as she started her breathing.

"Mrs. Valo you're fully dilated." The doctor told her. "On the count of three we're going to need you to start pushing." She only nodded her head while continuing her breathing. "One… two… three!" screaming was heard as Yukiko pushed. I stood there helplessly while holding her hand. I pushed her sweat drenched bangs away from her face as she continued to push.

I don't know how long it was, but soon a different type of screaming could be heard echoing around the room.

"Congrats, Mr. and Mrs. Valo. It's a healthy baby girl!" the doctor told us. Yukiko started crying her eyes out, and I couldn't blame her. I felt my heart swell with pride as I watch them take her away to get cleaned.

"Mr. Valo, do you want to cut the umbilical cord?" one of the nurses asked.

I wasn't too sure. "Go on, Ville." My wife weakly smiled at me as she pushed me towards the fussy baby girl. Sighing with a shake of my head I walked over. The nurse told me what to do. Soon I was holding a bundle of pink blankets with a cooing baby girl in my arms. I smiled down at her as I sat next to Yukiko. She held her arms out for our child. _Our_ little girl. "She's beautiful…" breathed out a very proud mother.

"Just like her mother." I stated, fingering the tuff of dark hair that peaked out from under the newborn's pink beanie. "But really, of all the colors they could put on a newborn little girl, they choose the color _pink_." I chuckled softly. "What should we name her?"

"Mai."

"Mai?"

"Yes. Mai means dance in Japanese. Like how mine means snow-child." I thought it over some.

"It sounds like a bad pun directed at me." I told her.

"Just because you have sex with a microphone doesn't mean I'm going to poke fun at you." I still thought it was a bad pun.

"Alright, you win. Mai Valo has a nice ring to it." I agreed with her finally. Yukiko smiled at me tiredly before kissing our newborn little girl on the forehead.

"I'm your mommy, Mai. And this goofy, but handsome, man next to me is you daddy." I was really a father.

_Time Skip; Bitter-sweet Goodbyes_

I stood with my six-year-old daughter at the wake, saying our final goodbyes to the woman whom we loved dearly now lay in the casket. Her face was smiling, and if it wasn't for the fact that she didn't have a pulse, I would've sworn she was just sleeping.

Tears ran down both of our faces as it was our turn. I pulled out a bouquet of purple roses and rested them on top of the casket. Mai clung to me tightly as I got down to her level to hug her. "Why did mummy have to leave us, daddy?" she cried. It broke my heart to hear her cry, but it broke my heart even more that I couldn't tell her the truth until she was older.

"Mummy was very sick, darling. There was nothing the doctors could do…" I chocked out, my throat was tightening. "But it's not really goodbye… she'll always be with us, right here." I tapped the left side of her chest gently. "Mummy always believed that people were like phoenixes. That we'll be reborn anew from our ashes." I explained. That was one of the reasons Yukiko wanted to be cremated. The other was so we could keep her remains if we wished.

I heard some people could make necklaces out of a person's ashes, along with other things. I hugged Mai tightly before picking her up. She wrapped her small arms around my neck as she continued to cry. Bam and the others stood off to the side. Each wearing the same look of shock and horror. No one expected Yukiko to lose a battle to cancer. No one except Bam and I knew she even had it. I didn't speak to any of them. I just wanted to be left alone with my daughter to mourn the death of my wife and her mother. After Yukiko I could never look at another woman the same without feeling guilty about it. But I had to look at the bright side.

I tighten my hold on the now sleeping little girl.

At least I still had our little girl. The only other person to understand how I felt. At least we still had each other.

_**End**_


End file.
